Valentine Chocolates
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: I'm posting a Valentine's Day story out of season again. I couldn't wait to post this Kaidoh/Momo fluff story. Momo gets jealous when he sees girls give Kaidoh candy. He gets upset when he learns Kaidoh likes someone. Momo is forced to realize his feelings for Kaidoh but what if he is too late?


Valentine Chocolates

I wrote another valentine story out of season. But I can't help it, I'm a fluff writer and Valentine's Day is the ultimate day for fluffy inspiration. Actually this story was inspired by Solosorca a friend of mine and a Tenipuri expert. She's the one who told me how many chocolates the boys got in the past, (the anime company's way of interacting with the fans) Atobe is the most popular. Do check out Solosorca's stories and you can find her on Tumblr.

ceo

Momo accepted the chocolates from another girl. He thanked her and added the box to the pile. The girl ran back to her friends and they squealed about how cute he was. Momo pretended to not hear as he thought:

"I'm popular today. Must be the promotion to vice-captain."

Momo looked at Kaidoh, as the captain accepted another box of chocolates. His pile was twice the size of Momo's.

"Every year he gets more popular. Leading the team to victory in the nationals made him one of the most popular boys in the school."

Momo felt a stab of jealousy as more girls approached him. One girl had a letter with the chocolates. Kaidoh looked sad while refusing the letter. He had very good manners and bowed in apology. The girl was disappointed but not upset. Momo let out a breath.

"I feel relieved? Am I happy he refused her? Why would he refuse her? That was Nakahara, one of the members of the cheer squad."

Momo was confused and in his confusion his body moved on its own. Kaidoh is the cause of the strange feelings and only he can give Momo the answer.

"You're very popular this year, Viper."

Momo tried to keep it light.

"Yeah, the girls are sweet."

"Um Captain Kaidoh, sorry to interrupt." Another girl handed him chocolate and continued:

"I heard there is someone you like."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kaidoh bowed to the girl.

"No it is alright. May I ask you what is she like?"

Kaidoh was mystified by the question. Not only that but it was the third time this morning. He wondered what goes on inside the female mind.

"The one I love is attractive, charming, friendly and a brilliant tennis player."

"She is on the tennis team?"

Kaidoh nodded.

"I see. Like goes with like."

"If you want a strong relationship, yes."

The girl sighed and bowed.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Not at all." Kaidoh returned the bow.

"The bell is going to ring, so I'll go now."

"Have a good day, miss?"

"Yamada."

"Good day, Miss Yamada."

Yamada blushed and was impressed by the well-mannered boy. She smiled and waved as she left.

"How many hearts have you broken?" Asked Momo.

"Four, but the word is getting around."

Momo rubbed his chest as it felt tight.

"Are you really in love with someone on the tennis team?"

Momo felt incredibly sadden and worried about what Kaidoh would say.

"Yes."

"You didn't even tell me. I thought we were finally friends."

"I was going to tell you today, but when we were alone."

Kaidoh smiled at Momo and his heart flipped over. He was about to respond when the bell rang. Kaidoh smiled and squeezed Momo's shoulder. Momo felt warm under the other guy's hand. Kaidoh leaned in and whispered into Momo's ear, making him shiver.

"Eat lunch with me. Mom made a spare bento. She wanted me to give it to my sweetheart, but I haven't confessed yet. So eat with me."

Kaidoh moved back to his desk and stuffed the chocolates in the large bag he brought for the purpose. He took out his history book he started to leave the room.

"Come on Momo, we got to switch rooms."

Momo came to and copied Kaidoh by putting the boxes away and grabbing his book just as the teacher walked in. Momo was lucky the teachers were in a good mood or else he would have been in trouble.

ceo

Momo couldn't help but think about it. Kaidoh liked a girl.

"He might be confessing to her right now."

Momo felt so sad.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Momo's chest hurt.

The class ended and Momo stood up to return to homeroom, when a girl stopped him.

"Momo-kun could you wait a moment?"

It was Honsho, a girl Momo had a crush on, or he did. Momo natural cheerfulness pulled him through and he was able to respond to girl properly.

"Yeah, Honsho-chan?"

"Momo-kun, I like you."

Honsho was a brave girl and Momo admired that trait in her and one other person.

"I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."

"Wait you've been chasing me all this time…"

"Sorry, I just realized there is someone I like very much. They love someone else but I'll confess and maybe one day…"

"I thought you were cool but you are just sappy."

Momo also liked the girl's temper, direct manner and strength. She was the female Kaidoh. Momo suppressed a laugh as the girl stomped off. Momo walked to homeroom to get his math book. He saw Kaidoh tuck away more boxes of chocolate.

"Hey Viper."

"Momo, did you hear the lesson at all?"

"Nope. I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Oh?"

"I have something I need to tell you too. For lunch let's meet on the roof."

"Yes." Said Kaidoh with a small smile.

"Okay, deal." Said Momo as he went to his desk. Kaidoh was curious what Momo had to say. Earlier it looked like Momo was jealous but now he seemed relaxed and happy. For a moment Kaidoh worried his confession would backfire. Then he took a cleansing breath and centered himself.

"What happens, happens." He whispered to himself.

"Ready?" Momo was holding his math book and smiling. Kaidoh liked his smile.

"Just a moment."

Kaidoh grabbed his book and they left together.

ceo

Finally lunchtime came. Girls followed both boys eager to give them candy, but there was no more confessions or love letters. The boys were finally alone. Kaidoh sighed, he preferred to eat in the classroom. But to be here now with Momo, made it worth it. They hid from sight and the wind in one corner of the roof and put out the food like a picnic.

"So Momo you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah. I got jealous of those girls today."

"Which girls?" Kaidoh smiled, it was going better than he hoped.

"Those girls who confessed to you and the one you love." Momo sighed and continued:

"I like you Kaidoh."

"You're an idiot for getting jealous of yourself." Said Kaidoh, a little amused.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you guess, you're the one I love?"

Momo didn't have time to respond. Kaidoh closed the gap and kissed him. It was just a short soft kiss but it was so sweet. Momo hummed in pleasure. Finally his brain connected. Kaidoh loved him and Momo was falling for him pretty quickly.

"Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Graduation is coming up and we will be pretty busy. So, this summer and all of the summers to come. Will you be my valentine?"

"Yeah. I love too." Momo sparkled and Kaidoh sealed the deal with a longer kiss. They parted with a sigh. The boys spent the rest of lunch break talking and eating the bento Kaidoh's mom made.

"Your mom is an amazing cook."

"I'll give her your compliments."

"Won't she be disappointed you didn't give the bento to a girl?"

"Nah, Mom's cool. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I love to."

They finished up lunch and packed the boxes.

"Let's skip fifth period." Said Momo with a wicked grin.

"You can stay if you want but I'm going to class." Kaidoh said as he started toward the door.

"Hey wait for me."

"Why?'

"You should wait for your boyfriend." Momo pouted.

"I was just teasing. Of course I'll wait."

Momo got up carefully with his fully belly. When he reached Kaidoh's side, Kaidoh reached out with both hands and palmed Momo's cheeks.

"One last kiss before we go."

Kaidoh gave Momo another soft kiss. Momo kissed back a little harder.

"You got used to the boy love stuff fast." Said Kaidoh.

Momo thought for a bit and said:

"It's easy because it's you."

The boys started down the stairs just as the bell rang.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
